The Sub Club
by Vaneria Potter
Summary: Why is Leila the only former submissive we ever hear about? What happened to all of the others? Rating may eventually change. WARNING: Christian is NOT a good guy in this fic. If you're looking for a fluffy Mr Grey who just needs love, look elsewhere.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own 50 Shades of Grey (thank goodness) and no profit is being made from the publication of this fic._

 _Summary: What happened to all of Christian's other Submissives? Why was Leila the only one who was ever mentioned?_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Anyone accidentally walking into the weekly meeting could be forgiven for mistaking them for a Creepy Clone Convention.

All nine women were tall and slender, with dark hair, grey or brown eyes and a subdued demeanour. There were slight variations here and there, in height, or age, or the shade of the eyes and one of the women being visibly pregnant, but that was all.

Aside from their appearance, they all had one thing in common: they were all ex-Submissives of billionaire Christian Grey, blackmailed into silence about the fact that he was a complete psycho narcissist.

* * *

The 'Sub Club' as it was jokingly termed, had been started by Emily, Christian Grey's first Submissive. She had been a few months from her eighteenth birthday, orphaned and trying to get away from the System. The Caseworker assigned to her had been working on getting her emancipated and introduced her to a Family Court Judge at a fundraiser hosted by the Grey family, where she had met Christian.

Still reeling from the death of her family and overwhelmed at all of the legal matters she now had to deal with, Emily had been easy prey for Christian. She saw a charismatic, handsome young man who was only a little older than her, but was willing to support and take care of her until she got a handle on her life.

It was better than the crowded group home, filled with jaded kids with more issues than you could shake a stick at, and BDSM had sounded interesting, so Emily had ignored the red flags. It had taken a few months for Christian's controlling tendencies, subtle at first, to become obvious to the point that she wanted to break it off.

Emily didn't have many friends to begin with, and her family was gone, so it made sense that she should spend all of her time with him, rather than the few acquaintances that she had managed to cultivate while in the System. The type of phone he gave her was one for teenagers, and came with a tracking chip, so his ability to know where she was at all times was annoying, but not out of place. If Christian wanted to spend money on clothes and a car for her, well, Emily wasn't so well-off that she would look a gift horse in the mouth, even if she did ask him to stop being so obvious that people whispered about her being a gold-digger.

Christian hadn't drawn up a contract for Emily, neither of them knowing that one was required (Elena hadn't been foolish enough to want evidence that she was molesting a minor), though she was the reason he went into such elaborate detail with the contracts and NDAs for his following Submissives.

When Christian's constant insistence that Emily was 'his' became intimidating rather than endearing, when she could no longer deal with his outbursts of temper and controlling issues, when she discovered that he had been photographing her and accessing her bank records without her consent, Emily refused to put up with it.

She left, threatening to bring him up on criminal charges if he tried to take action against her, even though Emily knew that the Grey family money would buy Christian's way out. The counter-threat of posting the nude photos of her on every pornographic site on the internet led to a ceasefire and policy of mutual avoidance, which suited Emily just fine.

The bank was another story. Emily called them, demanded to speak with a manager, and informed them that she had not given permission for Christian to access her account, and only the belief that it had been a mistake on someone's part had prevented her from telling the police and every news source she could find about the incident. The manager was smart enough to realise the veiled threat, and promised that it wouldn't happen again and that the perpetrator would be placed on an alert list.

Emily didn't have high hopes that Christian would suffer any real consequences, but if it removed a potential method of control from the bastard's arsenal, so much the better.

* * *

She moved to Canada, starting her life over… and kept a discreet eye on Christian via Finance and Business Magazine gossip columns and news articles, and through his adoptive sister, Mia, who had been obsessed with trying to set them up. Emily didn't have the heart to tell the then-teenager the kind of person her beloved older brother _really_ was, but kept in casual contact with Mia anyway. If nothing else, she was a steady stream of mostly-reliable information.

Christian's obsessive need to be the focus of attention led to cultivating a 'reclusive billionaire' reputation, and a steady stream of articles about his businesses, and the occasional sighting of him with a girl. Sometimes it was only a business meeting, but Christian had a definite 'type', and whenever he appeared with a dark-haired, pale-eyed girl, Emily trawled through the article to discover her name, and got in contact with her once the relationship ended.

The Second, Fiona, had met Christian little more than a week after Emily had hightailed it out of Seattle. Clearly, the rich jerk hadn't been as devastated as he claimed, and Emily wondered if he had used the story of a heartless bitch breaking up with him to lure her successor.

Two months after Fiona had appeared on the scene, she was replaced by a girl who lasted six weeks before a news story revealed that she had died in a car crash. Emily refused to call it an accident when Mia complained to her about the Third trying to spread horrible lies about her brother.

Fiona had a degree in computer science, specialising in hacking, and there were BDSM community sites, where the Third had apparently warned all Submissives in the state of Washington to stay as far away from Christian as possible, including screenshots of the contract and the fact that he took non-consensual photos for blackmail, and wasn't very good at honouring safe-words.

The Third also hinted that someone who used BDSM as an outlet for a molested, abused past was probably not someone that anyone sensible wanted in a position of absolute control over them. She had been big on social justice, and was willing to risk a lawsuit if it meant protecting others.

That had explained why Christian, or his bodyguard, or Elena, or whoever, had wanted her out of the way.

* * *

The Third was the first Sub of five that they hadn't managed to save, and after that, Emily and Fiona (mostly Fiona) had been far more thorough at investigating and getting in contact with ex-Submissives, even spiriting one or two out of Seattle when the relationship went south. They were also a lot more wary of their own surroundings, and advised the other Submissives to be so as well. Fortunately, Christian seemed to get a lot of his 'security' ideas from Cop Shows and Spy Movies, and his narcissism made him ignore most of his bodyguard's advice, much to the 'Sub Club's relief.

If he ever managed to wise up and actually follow the advice of a professional, none of the former Submissives had any doubt that their days would be numbered.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _A/N: Basically, this was inspired by a discussion with some friends about what we wish would be in EL James's new book, 'Grey'._

 _Unfortunately, I doubt that we'll be so lucky, so I'm writing it myself. One of the things that bugged me about 50 Shades was that there were so many throwaway lines and sub-plots that, if explored, could have made the book actually worth reading. To what lengths would a former marine-turned-security-head go in order to protect/take care of his young daughter? What is going on between Gail and Taylor? What happened to Leila after she moved away to cause such a psychotic break? How is Christian a billionaire when he has no BoD and makes business decisions based on who he's sleeping with? Why couldn't we hear about that, rather than page upon page of the same boring introspection?_

 _Sorry, rant over._

 _Anyway, I would love to hear what you think, but please try to avoid personal attacks on either myself or other writers/reviewers. Some of the comments on my other 50 Shades story were downright threatening._

 _Thanks_

 _Nat_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy (nor would I want to) and no money is being made from the publication of this fic._

 _Summary: See Previous Chapters_

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Tonight, they met for two reasons.

One was to discuss Christian Grey's newest Sub, one Anastasia Steele. The other was to support one of their number (the Twelfth, to be specific) Leila Williams whose husband, Geoff, had recently died in a car crash.

Leila had been a flighty girl when she met Christian, bored and rebellious, looking for nothing more than a bit of fun between the sheets, and the Sub Club had been so busy with the 'sudden death' of her immediate predecessor that they hadn't noticed in time to warn her away.

Leila's contract had lasted three months, until she left without looking back when Christian wanted to try a new rope-play trick without doing his research first, and was so worried about his reputation that he refused to let Leila call an ambulance when the suspension badly dislocated her arm.

The long drive to the hospital, without any form of painkiller or temporary splint, but with a lot of threats of the consequences if she told the doctors the truth, had done an excellent job of waking Leila up to Christian's true personality. Unfortunately, she tended to obsess over things, and when she felt, be it anger, love or sorrow, she felt with her whole being.

For someone in the BDSM community, this could be considered a blessing, because the best part of BDSM was to give yourself over completely to your emotions. For an ex-Sub of Christian Grey, who usually left the agreement cursing his very existence, it could be dangerous.

The Thirteenth and Leila's replacement, Melody, arguably the closest to her, shook her head as she spoke quietly. "Poor Leila isn't holding up well. They were coming back from a gynocologist appointment when a van T-boned them and raced off. Leila is convinced it was a set-up because an ex-Business Acquaintance of Christian's had just hired the firm Geoff works with."

Leila had met Geoff when the brother of her physical therapist picked his sister up from work, and the two had hit it off almost instantly. Geoff had just finished his training in Criminal Psychology, as a Law Firm Consultant, and when Leila eventually told him about her past with Christian, it set off a large number of red flags. He had left it alone at her insistence, but none of them would put it past Christain to organise a convenient 'accident'. Emily frowned, "What is your take on the matter?"

Melody matched her frown, looking genuinely worried. "She isn't thinking clearly, what with losing her husband and her baby in one shot, and she's furious. I'm concerned that she'll do something drastic. Maybe like Mei, maybe something else."

Emily's eyes sparked in alarm. Mei was the Fifth of their number, the second they couldn't save. Her mother had been white, but her father came from a very traditional Asian family. She had ended things with a shouting match, and Christian had sent one blackmail photo to a 'Revenge Porn' website, then sent her a text message with the link, threatening to send the same link to her family.

Mei had very publicly committed suicide, rather than face the perceived shame. It was a double tragedy, because when Emily contacted the family to offer condolences (and make sure they were safe), Mei's family were grieving, and going after the porn sites with a vengeance, trying to track down the person responsible. They wouldn't have held Mei responsible for anything more than a bad choice.

Fiona hushed them both as Leila walked in, though all of them could instantly see where Melody was coming from. Leila looked a wreck, her eyes red-rimmed and bloodshot from tears and lack of sleep, thin and pale from not mustering the energy to eat or take care of herself. Emily led her to a chair, an arm around the distraught woman's shoulders. "How are you holding up, Leila. We're all here for you, whatever you need."

Despite the gentle tone, Leila was angry and didn't care who knew it "I need 'Master' to get what's coming to him! He killed the only man I'll ever love! He made me lose my baby! I want him to pay! I want him exposed for the monster he is! I -"

She broke down into sobs again. The Fourteenth, Sally, currently six-months pregnant, waddled over and put her arms around the new widow, followed by Melody. "I know, sweetheart, but you can't do anything in this state. There'd be a good case for declaring you irrational or incompetent, and He would take it as obsession over him and do something about it."

Leila, who had never been the cleverest of individuals in the first place, brightened a little, wiping her tears. "Then if I threaten to castrate him with a wooden cooking spoon, he'll think that I'm just showing that I care."

The First, as Emily referred to herself in moments when she had to take charge, sighed expressively, managing not to roll her eyes as several of her sisters were. "No, honey, that's just a cherished fantasy of nearly everyone the bastard has interacted with."

The Seventh, Evelyn, huffed under her breath. "Classic new money entitled brat. Thinks his success is entirely his doing, completely ignoring the fact that the connections and influence of his rich adoptive parents are what got him started, and goes out of his way to wave his wealth in everyone's face, as casually as he can."

The Fourth, Ekaterina, laughed softly. "That's a bit rich coming from you, Miss Old World Money. Leila has a point, though. Grey is so convinced that he can do anything that he probably won't try to involve the police, but it might get Ana to get the heck out of there when he gets too controlling of her."

Evelyn and Katya, as her friends knew her, were close friends, despite being polar opposites. Evelyn was a natural blonde, who had been going through a brunette stage when she met Christian, and was the great-granddaughter of an Austrian Baron, who had seen the writing on the wall and fled to America during the rise of Hitler. Katya was from Eastern Europe, her parents migrating to the States for work when she was two, with the fair skin and dark colouring stereotypical of that region. Evelyn had the haughty manner of an aristocrat, while Katya flowed with whatever life threw her way.

The Sixth, Maria, frowned lightly. She was friends with a friend of Ana's, Jose, and currently their ear on the ground. "I don't know about that. I've been talking to some mutual friends, and my initial impression is that Ana is delusional, a serious gold-digger, thicker than a centuries-old redwood, or so desperate for attention that she'll put up with anything."

Maria was the nicest and most generous person most of them knew, and such harsh criticism was enough to make even Leila stop what she was doing and stare. The Ninth, Sophie, the most analytical of the group, broke the silence. "Coming from you, that's saying a lot. Your reasoning?"

Maria sighed, ticking off points on her fingers as the Tenth, Christina, sat down next to her. "She somehow hasn't noticed the two boys who have done everything short of wearing sandwich boards to show that they're interested, or just ignores them, but is utterly devastated that Christian might not be interested. She sees nothing wrong with him tracking her phone, or having her followed, or taking her home while she's passed out drunk. Heck, she almost seems to see it as romantic."

Wow, that was bad. Christina was the first to react. "How do you know?"

Maria closed her eyes. "This next bit might be triggering for some of us. My friend Jose knows Ana, and they and some friends went out to celebrate their graduation. Ana usually doesn't drink, so the alcohol hit her hard. She went out to get some fresh air, after a phone call from Christian, and Jose followed her out just in case. He'd had a bit too much liquid courage, and tried to kiss her, since it's a bit hard to misinterpret that as friendship, but he tripped, and accidentally grabbed something he shouldn't when he tried to catch himself."

Fiona winced and placed a hand on Sophie's shoulder. Sophie was another one who had discovered that Christian was really bad with safe words. "Go on."

Maria shrugged. "Well, she pushed him away and threw up everything she'd eaten or drunk that night, then thirty seconds later, Christian arrives, knocks Jose out, and when he wakes up, no-one had any idea when Ana was. He spent the rest of the night and most of the day frantically trying to call her, left about a hundred messages, and found out what happened two days from Ana's room-mate. The room-mate has her doubts about Christian, too, but Ana isn't listening to her, either."

When multiple friends warned you away from someone, most people listened. When someone tracked your phone without your permission, and took you to his home while you were unconcious instead of ducking inside and telling your friends that you had passed out, anyone sensible would have called the police. Leila frowned, momentarily focused on something other than her grief. "Has she signed the contract yet? If she has doubts, we might have a window of opportunity."

Maria shrugged. "If he's offered her a contract, Ana hasn't mentioned anything about it to her friends. We may have to send someone to talk to her in person."

Leila stood up. "I'll go. I want to talk to Christian's security detail, anyway, and I need something to distract me."

Sally frowned. "Make sure you have some means of protecting yourself before you go. None of us want to see you hurt."

Emily considered the situation as the other women looked to her. Trying to help someone who didn't want to be helped was always a risky business, and it might come down to a choice between helping the wilfully blind and protecting the rest of them. The choice, and the responsibility for the consequences, was Emily's. "We have to at least try, but not at the expense of our own safety."

.

.

.

 _._

* * *

 _A/N: Just to be clear, I am not a rape apologist, but Jose randomly assaulting Ana seemed more like a set-up for Christian to swoop in and be the Hero than something Jose would have reasonably done, and both of them were heavily drunk at the time, which can dull perceptions._

 _Anyway, I'll be hopping over the pond to Italy tonight, so don't expect me to post anything for at least two weeks. We'll see how things stand when I get back._

 _For those following my other stories, 'A SCA Girl in Middle-Earth', 'Reintroduction', 'A Friend In Need', 'War and Peace' and 'Striking Back' have also been updated._

 _Constructive criticism is much appreciated, but random flaming will be ignored._

 _To the reviewer who told me to publish my own work so I could have other people tell me how much I suck and see how it feels: I'm waiting to get the story back from the person editing it, and saving up for publishing costs. Thanks for the encouragement._

 _Thanks,_

 _Nat_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own 50 Shades, or any of the associated characters._

 _Summary: See Previous Chapters_

* * *

 **Interlude - Leila**

Slashing my wrists in front of the Housekeeper wasn't my first choice of ways to get Christian Grey's attention, but we were desperate.

Christian was already following his latest obsession across the country, after only knowing her for a few days (impressive and worrying - it had taken at least ten days for the rest of us) and the Grey Industries servers were down for maintenance, so we couldn't fake a business emergency to distract him like we usually would.

"We" is the collective of Christian Grey's former Submissives, or 'Sub Club', as Susannah likes to call us.

The ones who wised up and got the heck out of dodge when we realised that someone with Grey's psychological issues was not someone you wanted to be playing BDSM with. The ones who realised that even though we had escaped, Grey would just find another vulnerable young girl to beat and manipulate. The ones who worked in the shadows, out of sight and out of mind, to protect the unfortunate girls who thought they had found a Byronic hero, only to discover that he was really Jack the Ripper.

I'm still not sure exactly how much of an exaggeration that is. The subs who threatened to go to the police when they found out he was taking photos without their consent went missing or died under some very unusual circumstances.

* * *

I obsess over stuff, especially stuff that makes me uncomfortable, like potential revenge porn, and a break-in would get Grey's attention.

No-one gets to be a billionaire CEO at twenty-seven without a few shady dealings, even if they were adopted into an obscenely wealthy and well-connected family, and I wanted my records and naked pictures out of his hands.

I wasn't thinking too clearly, I admit it.

Emily, Grey's first Submissive, is always saying that I need to actually plan things out, not jump at the first hint of an idea. She was a foster-system kid, who got involved with an eighteen-year-old Christian in the hopes of a sugar-daddy. She didn't have the emotional investment that the rest of us did.

My husband had recently died in a car crash, on the way back from my 24-week appointment with the OB/GYN, a crash that also cost me my unborn baby.

When Mrs Jones started making those soothing noises about how it wasn't healthy to be so possessive of another person, and being so... so motherly... I couldn't take it. I became hysterical, and it was all too much.

I grabbed a knife and slashed my wrists, hopingthat would be the end of it.

Of course, I'm not that lucky.

It took a while to convince the Hospital to release me, but I couldn't give up. Susannah said that the latest obsession, Ana, is dumber than a post at spotting the warning signs of abuse, even though Grey has been waving more red flags than the annual Running of the Bulls.

For her own safety, we have got to get that girl away from Mr Fifty-Shades-of-Fucked-Up.

Before it's too late.

.

.

.

.

 __A/N: Sorry for the long break between updates. Long story short, life happened, lots of non-writing projects demanded immediate attention, and I was jumping through hoops to get my first two novellas published. Cinderella Grows a Spine and The Highwayman's Legacy are both now available on Amazon._

 _Anyway, this chapter is more of an introspective filler, but I'm working on the next one._

 _Reviews are very welcome, flames are not, and I'll try not to take so l_

 _nat._


End file.
